


The Explosion

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: "It was Lucy. But not like he had ever heard her before. He’d held her while she cried over her family. But this … the way she screamed his name. She sounded truly broken. Like she finally had really lost everything."(AKA = the finale scene where Lucy thought Wyatt was dead.)





	The Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different take on the finale scene where Lucy thought Wyatt was dead after that explosion - from Wyatt's POV. Because there is no way he didn't hear her scream. 
> 
> (SIDE NOTE: I have no idea if I spelled the pregnant woman's name correctly. Had to dig through a couple review articles before I found one that finally didn't just call her 'pregnant Korean woman' so I hope this is right. I apologize if it isn't correct.)
> 
> Also - disclaimer -I don't own Timeless. I just love it.

They were only a few dozen yards down the path when the explosion nearly knocked Wyatt off his feet. He had the newborn in one arm, wrapped in his coat. His other arm was looped around Yung Hee’s waist, barely keeping her upright.

“Stay with me,” he urged the new mother when they stopped for a break. “We’re almost there.”

“Wyatt!”

He looked up to see Jiya barreling down the path, relief evident in her eyes.

“I heard the blast and I thought-”

“We’re okay,” he assured her. “Here - take the baby. We need to go back to the ambulance for a few minutes until the smoke clears.”

Wyatt gently passed the baby girl to Jiya and carefully picked up Yung Hee. She wrapped her arms around her neck - but her grip was lose. She was exhausted. Once they reached the ambulance, Wyatt lowered the new mother to the ground while Jiya wrapped the baby girl in a blanket. She passed him his coat, and he turned to the engine. While Jiya gave Yung Hee a quick check up, he attempted to get the vehicle running again. After a few moments, it became clear that it was a pointless task so he suggested they start heading back to the port.

“I’m sorry to keep moving you,” Wyatt said as he crouched in front of Yung Hee. “But we have to get you to the port. The doctors need to make sure you and this little girl are ready to evacuate.”

“It’s okay,” Yung Hee said, her voice slightly stronger than it was before as Wyatt gathered her into his arms. “Thank you. You and your friends saved my life. And my daughter’s.”

“She is beautiful,” Jiya smiled as she walked beside them; the baby cooed in her arms like she knew she was being talked about. “Do you know what you want to name her?”

“Not yet. I was hoping to introduce her to her father first.”

Wyatt noticed sadness flicker across Jiya’s eyes. He gave her a reassuring look - they needed to get Yung Hee to the port. Then - just maybe - she could be reunited with her family. 

The charred remains of the roadside house came into view just as the faint cries of their friends reached their ears. He could hear Rufus calling for Jiya - and Lucy calling for him. That’s when it hit him - they must have seen the explosion and were fearing the worst. Their cries grew louder - until one scream hit him like a slug to the chest.

It was Lucy. But not like he had ever heard her before. He’d held her while she cried over her family. But this … the way she screamed his name. She sounded truly broken. Like she finally had really lost everything.

“Jiya-”

“Go,” she ordered before he could ask. Even she looked shaken by Lucy’s scream. “Let them know we’re okay. Just - trade me. I can’t carry them both.”

Wyatt helped lowered Yung Hee to her feet and took the newborn from Jiya’s arms. He walked as fast a s he cold without jostling the baby girl. He looked down at her as he moved, unable to hold back a smile at the beautiful little girl. She looked around in awe, not knowing what was happening. Wyatt was relieved to know she would escape this place. She would grow up in a world with her family - he would make sure of that.

Wyatt rounded the corner of the building to see Lucy kneeling on the ground. Her head was in her hands and she was shaking. Rufus saw him though - and his jaw nearly hit the ground. Wyatt nodded, silently letting him know Jiya was okay. His friend seemed to understand - and he reached blindly for Lucy, shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

Wyatt was already walking over to them when Lucy looked up. Tears were still falling down her cheek but she smiled, and a shocked laugh bubbled up from her throat.

“It’s a girl,” Wyatt smiled as Lucy stumbled over to his side.

Jiya and Yung Hee arrived right behind him. Rufus rushed over to Jiya, wrapping her into a tight embrace after she helped Yung Hee to the ground to be looked over by the doctor.

“How …”

Lucy couldn’t quite finish her sentence as she looked between him and the little girl.

“We were already moving back toward the ambulance,” Wyatt grinned when the little girl made a soft sound, capturing Lucy’s attention. “Here - want to hold her?”

She nodded, still smiling at the little girl. Wyatt transferred the newborn to Lucy’s arms, but didn’t leave her side. She looked up at him after a moment, but hesitated before speaking.

“Wyatt … when we saw the explosion … I thought …”

The fear in her voice cut right through him. He still didn’t know exactly where he stood with her, but in that moment he didn’t really give a damn. She looked - and had sounded - terrified when she thought he was dead.

“Hey,” he brought a hand up to cup the side of her face; he used his thumb to brush away a stray tear. “We’re all okay. We’re all going home together. We **will not**  lose anybody else. I promise you that.”

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. The baby girl began to cry, so Wyatt reluctantly dropped his hand so Lucy could carry the newborn to her mother. The girl’s cries stopped almost instantly when she was placed in her mother’s arms.

Wyatt couldn’t help but imagine Lucy as a mother. He saw her reading to a little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He saw himself - his arms wrapped around both girls as they relaxed on a couch. He saw them playing in the yard. Enjoying dinner together. He saw -

“Wyatt?

Lucy’s voice pulled him back to reality.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” he assured her. “Come on - let’s get them down to the port.”

There would be time for talking and dreaming later. For now - he needed to get them home. He’d already broken on promise to Lucy. There was no way in hell he was doing it again.


End file.
